Many activities benefit from not having to carry around bulky items. For example, camping, hiking, backpacking, hunting, other backcountry activities, and off-the-grid activities may all benefit at times by keeping personal items both minimal and manageable. A person can often do more and see more when not experiencing heavy loads to bear. Also, a person can often be more efficient when personal items that are brought are kept in an organized manner.